


Unfaithful

by Ralux



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralux/pseuds/Ralux
Summary: Oikawa waited for the reality to sink in and asked wide-eyed:“Hajime… are you cheating on me?”He gulped.Shit. Oikawa was by now starting to completely lose his sanity. Not that he had a lot left anyways.





	1. Doubt

“Iwa-chan, what is that?”

As Hajime was diligently locking the door after a rough day at work, Oikawa’s sharp observational skills did no good to his heart pulse. 

Hajime gulped.

“What do you mean?”

Oikawa wrinkled his noise in annoyance. If he wanted to play that game fine so be it. He feigned a rather composed tone replying:

“So you’re not covered in cheap perfume and those are definitely not lipstick traces on your shirt’s collar.” 

He pointed accusatory at Hajime who was taking his shoes off and throwing his bag aside. 

“It’s a very small unwashed mark INSIDE the shirt’s collar. How the hell did you even see that right away? As usual you’re observational skills awe me to no end.” Oikawa was not convinced at all yet still waiting for the oh-so-deserved explanation. 

“Secondly” Iwaizumi pressed making his way to the couch “I don’t know what you are talking about. That is my perfume, the cologne you specifically  _ ordered _ me to wear after the great Oikawa-san went out of his way to buy it in order to present myself at least decently.”

Oikawa followed him in calculated steps as he nodded approvingly.

“Fair enough. “I’ve been cooking for you.” 

Hajime gave him a startled look. “You what?”

Oikawa showed one of his memorable fake smiles, half “I want to love/murder you”.

“Why are giving me that look? But I smell like I’ve been cooking right?”

That was an odd question. Iwaizumi was eyeing him by now from head to toe questioningly.

“What did you make?”

“Pasta bolognese. But that’s not the point.” He went ahead and took a seat on the couch a few inches apart from Iwa-chan, this way being allowed to better scrutinize every sign of betrayal on his expression. That’s the kind of cop Oikawa could be.

“My point is, I smell like pasta.” Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes staring at Oikawa.

“Then go take a shower duh.”

“My POINT is” Oikawa repeated “do you really think I can’t tell the difference between the damn pricey cologne I bought you and a stinky fake perfume?’

He was throwing his arms fervently in the air by now at the thought of being played at, that’s the way Oikawa put it in his unreasonable mind.

Iwaizumi sighed heavily.

“Alright” he loosened the tie around his neck. Oikawa was pressing enough he didn’t need an extra factor to add to that. “You win.”

Oikawa waited for the reality to sink in and asked wide-eyed: 

“Hajime… are you cheating on me?” 

He gulped. 

Shit. Oikawa was by now starting to completely lose his sanity. Not that he had a lot left anyways. 

He shot up and brought his hands to his face.

“I didn’t think Iwa-chan would cheat on meee.” Oikawa whimpered pathetically in a glorious way. Iwaizumi rubbed his temples trying to think of the best manner, if that was even possible, to calm his partner down.

“If anything, if it came down to this situation I thought I’d rather be the one to do it.” 

Iwaizumi frowned already vexed by Oikawa:

“What?”

He uncovered his eyes: “Anyways, I would never do it. It was just hypotethically, but you actually did it!” He displayed a rather angry expression. Just before Iwaizumi was able to utter another sound, Oikawa dashed to the front door as he took a golf stick out of the sport’s bag they held there.

“Oikawa” Iwaziumi stepped closer “what the hell are you even doing?”

“I’m going to murder that woman.” He breathed in. “If I’m going down she is too.” Then out at a steady pace. “I’ll beat her with this golf bat for even daring to seduce you. I know you’re pretty dumb Iwa-chan. But your gullibleness does not justify your actions. Still… I need to vent it out.”

Iwaizumi touched softly Oikawa’s shoulders then roughly snatched the said bat out of Tooru’s hands.

“You don’t know what you’re saying. Sit down.” 

“How dare you question my ever-healthy state of mind?”

“Sit.Down. I never cheated on you. Not on purpose..” 

Oikawa felt the ground being stolen beneath his feet as a heart-shattering feeling made its way to his heart. It felt suffocating but still he complied. They both sat down in silence. Oikawa’s face started to distort into his crying expression but still fighting to urge of tears streaming down. He needed to listen to Iwaizumi’s explanaiton first.

“So” he started unsurely “there is this woman at work, right?” He nervously clutched both of his hands. ‘I don’t feel anything for her, I swear.” Tooru’s chest lightened a bit by hearing that, but just a tad. “I don’t but she does. She’s been following me around a lot lately and hitting on me boldly. I told her I was gay and that I was with you.” The explanation seemed better than any wild fantasies with Iwaizumi and that woman Tooru had already had. And it was pretty articulate. Then how in the world would the end mean they hooked up?! He hoped it would be a joke. “It’s a prank. Got you.” Iwaizumi would shout at the end. Only that he didn’t.

“But she wouldn’t listen.” His breathing started to hitch. 

“One day she just burts into my office… that would be this day actually… and just started making out with me.” Oikawa shot Iwaizumi a burning glance. 

“And you did what?”

“I told her to stop.” Oikawa felt good upon hearing that. Very good. “And then?” 

“She told me something dumb among the lines of <<Don’t lie and say you didn’t enjoy it.>> then she threatened to fire me and get me off my post. I can’t risk in any way to lose this job Oikawa. You know I can’t.” Tears started prickling at the corners of Iwaizumi’s eyes. “You know how hard I worked and how much I desired to be part of this company. Oikawa… she is my boss.”

Tooru felt anger. Flames indulging in his entire being. He really wanted to murder that woman now if he had second thoughts beforehand.

“Iwa-chan” Oikawa started seriously “that woman is forcing herself on you. That’s called abuse at work. You could report her, you know?” He looked somewhat understandingly at Hajime. The latter would not even face him as his expression was one of self-loathing. Oikawa cupped both of his cheeks.

“How far did you go?

“I...we didn’t go further than making out. Trust me. And I would never let that happen.”

Oikawa gave him a hurt smile. “Just like you promised I’d be your first and last years ago, Iwa-chan?

“Oikawa” Hajime’s eyes were extremly glassy. “I’m sorry.” He looked down like a lost puppy. “I really did not want to lose this job. Please… could you forgive me?” Now he was getting afraid more and more by the moment not to lose Oikawa. His Oikawa.

Toru let go of Iwaizumi and tried to act mature.

“It’s fine… you have to give me time before I totally get past this. But I think I already forgave you.”

Iwaizumi raised his lightened eyes like he has been granted forgiveness from the Lords.

“Really? You do?”

“Psh, you’re talking to  Oikawa the king, I think I could handle that, I’ve been through worse. It was not your intention, that’s what makes it alright.’ He sighed. “ But the nerve of some people, I am going to put her to jail after you sue her.” 

Iwaizumi shot Oikawa a scared look:

“Do we get there?”

“Trust me. Sure as heck we do.”


	2. War

Oikawa was trying to knot his tie but didn't get it quite right until Iwaizumi popped in from behind like a sneaky predatory animal.  
Oikawa jumped in surprise.  
"Iwa-chan, if there was no mirror In swear your presence would have been one of a kidnaping animal.

"Oikawa" Iwaizumi said bored "what are you doing? "

With a lot of determination Tooru spoke "I'm tired of being the house housewife. I'm getting a job. "

"Where?"

"At your place. "

Iwaizumi made a puzzled face.

"If I didn't know you better I'd say you're kidding. When did this happen, who hired you even?! "

"Steve. " Oikawa said non-chalantly.

"Steve." Iwaizumi dead-panned. "My boss's, Marie's secretary. So you're going to be like the secretary of the secretary. "

"I know, sorry it sounds lame but when I get promoted... "

"Oikawa, undress. Now. " Hajime demanded with a stern face.

"Oh, Iwa-chan, eager aren't we? "

"Oikawa you are not taking the post. We all know what's the reason you're going there ok? "

"Yes, to make sure you don't fall int o the wrong hands of that predatory woman. Plus you know that when I put my mind into something you can't talk me out of it. "

Iwaizumi groaned loudly. Tooru just smiled knowingly.

When they arrived at said place the couple went at the front office to take their keys. There was indeed a man named Steve to welcome them. Steve was a short, blue eyed blonde man that came from America to work here.

"Wah, this place is huge. " Oikawa expressed looking around like a child.

"Are you five? " Hajime put the key to his office in his pocket. "Morning Steve. "

"Oh, G'morning! " Oikawa waved happily.

"Good morning to you too, Oikawa-san and Mr. Grumpy All The Time. "

Oikawa chuckled. "He is, isn't he? "

Hajime rolled his eyes.

"So, when do I get to meet Marie-san? "

"Oikawa. " Hajime deadpanned.

"What? She's the boss, it's only natural I meet her. " He said non-chalantly.

"Whatever. I'll leave you in Steve's care. Make sure you don't do anything stupid. " Iwaizumi said darting off to his office.

"Don't worry Iwa-chan. See you at lunch. "

Throughout the day Oikawa seemed to take his work seriously. He diligently finished at 12:30 pm right before lunchtime that was at 13 pm. He excused himself to Steve in order to grab a coffee. And no sooner than he arrived in front of the vending machine there she was. A perfectly curved blonde with dark eyes and a mischievous smile. He didn't look at Oikawa as she was too busy picking something from the vending machine. Oikawa was ready for this so he approached slowly.

  
The woman immediately noticed the movement. Those were some instincts.

  
"Oh" Tooru stuttered for some unknown reason "good afternoon."

  
The woman scanned Oikawa from head to toe.

  
"Good afternoon. How can I help you? "

  
"I don't think you can. *Just leave my Iwa-chan alone maybe? I wanted to introduce myself. Oikawa Tooru. New sales asistant.

  
"Upon watching Tooru she took his hand that was hanging in the air and shook it roughly. For a woman she had power. Oikawa noticed a glint of evilness in her stare. Was it just him being paranoid?

  
"Nice try Tooru but I like my men more.... manly. " She took her coffee, fake smiled and then took off.

  
Oikawa was crushed. Mouth ajar head confused. Was this woman serious?


	3. Chapter 3

This couldn't be right. The almighty Tooru being so straight-forwardly rejected? No, there must have been a mistake. Either this woman was wearing a marvelous facade, either she was the devil herself. Probably the second option. There was no way in hell he was going to let his Iwa chan work with such woman. Over his dead body. 

"Iwa-chan" he shouted across the hall while Hajime was having a well-deserved coffee. The latter shushed him into speaking more quietly.

"What is it idiot?" He approached Tooru trying not to draw too much attention among the colleagues.

"One, you need to quit this job asap. And two, don't call me an idiot thank you very much."

Hajime couldn't help but scrutinize Tooru from head to toe.

"Are you out of your mind? How can I not call you an idiot when you are asking me to quit such a well paid job which, mind I remind you, I worked really hard to get it?"

"Yes but..." Tooru intervened but was cut off abruptly.

"Look" Iwaizumi tried to speak calmly in order to appease his fiance. "We'll get over this at home, alright?"

Tooru couldn't help but pout as Hajime rapidly kissed him on the cheek (in an attempt not to be seen by their boss) and took off.

But Oikawa was Oikawa. Not gonna give up so easily.

"So that's how the bitch is gonna play." He thought. "Well, I have a better plan in mind."

The next morning, he called Kuroo Tetsurou at his office, in order to have an "emergency meeting" he called it.

Once Kuroo arrived he was welcomed by Oikawa's well-known scheming figure. The brunette was already feeling tired.

"What did you call me here for this early in the morning? And what's with that face haven't you had your morning coffee yet?"

"I called you here in order to help me bring someone down. And no, I have had three coffees actually."

Kuroo couldn't help but roll his eyes at the back of his head. 

"Remind me why would I help you again."

"Because you owe me Kuroo. These years of friendship have to mean something to you right? Just like when I finally set you up with Daichi."

The spiky haired man couldn't help but blush a little.

"Oh shut up." He mumbled. "Ok, who do we have to bring down again?"

"This company's boss."

Kuroo blinked once. And then twice. And then thrice.

"Wow I always thought you had a loose screw but now my supposition has come true. Your boss? The company's boss? What did she do hit on your boyfriend?"

Oikawa smiled in satisfaction Kuroo had realised that so quickly. He was pretty smart after all. "Actually yes." Only that he didn't realise Tetsurou was being sarcastic.

"Wait, for real? Woah."

"And she's not this entire's company boss per say. I gave her too much credit. Sure she is one of the high ups but miss Akari is one of the big managers here. She doesn't own the whole company."

"Still... how do you intend to do that? And where do I come in here? Listen Oikawa, I know Hajime would never cheat on you. Can't you just let it go?"

"No. I am not worried about Iwa-chan." He expressed vehemently. "I am worried about the fact that the bitch has been blackmailing him into doing... y'know... stuff with her. And that's a problem. Iwa-chan doesn't want to call the cops on her for abuse at the workplace. He just won't do something. So this is where I have to step in." He replied sorrowfully.

Kuroo was a bit taken aback by the response. "Blackmail? To throw him off the company?" Oikawa just nodded sadly.

"That is something serious." Kuroo agreed.

"Yes, and as much as I really hate dragging my friends into this, could you do me this one favour? Think you can explain this whole situation to Daichi and see if the woman falls for your charms?"

Kuroo muffled a giggle.

"My charms?"

"Yes Kuroo Tetsuro, you are one charming man in my book. Now go get that woman!" There was the order. Kuroo sighed. It was going to be one wary hectic day for him.


End file.
